Kira's story
by lizzieXmarieXyoukai
Summary: Kira did not know of her heritage as the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. With her friends, and sometimes against the will of her uncle Shessomaru, she sets out on a journey of her own, filled with discoveries of her deceased parents' past.
1. Tying up loose ends

Here is my next story! It is also my first Inuyasha story! It is about my OC named Kira, and her adventures.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha…oh, how much I love thee, but I am sorry…I am just a fan, not the owner….though, I do own Kira, and the other OC's that will appear later…I have their names in my room, but that is like two floors up, and I'm too lazy to get them. (I have their names because I drew them)

Oh, and about the details (or lack thereof) in this chapter, it isn't because I don't like details, but this chapter is as the title says, "Tying up loose ends." I just need to tell you what is going on, and not give a bunch of story-details.

Chapter 1: Tying up loose ends

Inuyasha and Kagome each knew that they loved the other, but did not know that the other one loved them back. Each night, they would think of the other, but each night they would chicken out of telling, thinking that the other would reject them.

It had been almost three years since the beginning of their adventure, and they still hadn't found the infamous Naraku and destroyed him yet. The group had gotten almost all of the shards, and Naraku had almost all the rest. They knew that the end of this journey was coming, but what would be after this? Kagome hadn't made up her mind yet as to where she would stay after everything was over, and Inuyasha didn't even want to think about being shunned from society again,and as everyone knows, hanyous aren't appreciated in villages.

Sango and Miroku knew that they would be getting married, but that didn't keep Miroku from groping other girls, nor did it keep Sango from hitting him as hard as usual.

Shippou knew that he would either stay with Sango and Miroku, or Kagome and Inuyasha, for he knew that if Kagome stayed, she would stay with Inuyasha.

They had just gotten another shard from a fight against a spider youkai, when they decided to go back to Kaede's village. They planned on resting there, but things don't always go as planned. Kagura met them on the way, making them battle her, and when they had her almost beaten, out came a horde of demons, giving Kagura a minutes of rest. When the demons were finally destroyed, Naraku appeared, certain to beat the small group.

Naraku almost had the battle won, but then Shessomaru and Kouga and his pack appeared, saying that they were nearby and felt the disturbance. The group and the new additions had to team up and fight. Kikyou even showed up, and Kagura used the time when Naraku was too busy to rebel and she landed a few hits of her own, before she was knocked out, "I will deal with you later," Naraku had said to her.

In the end, it was Kagome and Kikyou who dealt the finishing blows. Naraku fell apart, and the jewel fell amongst the few still living demons who had made up Naraku, Inuyasha easily disintegrated them, and Kagome grabbed the jewel before passing out, as did several other members of the team.

Inuyasha carried Kagome, Miroku carried Shippou (for Miroku could barely stand up by himself, he had to use his staff as a walking stick), and Shessomaru carried Sango. Kirara would have carried Kikyou, but she said her last words to Inuyasha, then disintegrated, knowing that the jewel was safe. Her last words were, "I know I asked you to die with me, but I'm taking back that order. Please, take care of Kagome. She is much more worthy of having a protector than I am. Take care of her, as if you would me."

Her last words were said as she started turning into dirt. Inuyasha took some of the dirt she became and put it into a jar (given to him by Shessomaru…thank you Shessomaru!)

Inuyasha looked down at the girl sitting in his hands, and decided to tell her how he felt when she got better.

About three weeks passed before the group was fully healed, and then, Inuyasha knew, was the time to tell Kagome.

He led her out to a small clearing, and confessed his love. He was waiting for her to argue and call him crazy, but instead she leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back.

They had to continue on the journey, because there were still a few pieces missing, and Kagome had promised to not go home for three weeks (for she spent most of the time back at home and even school a couple of days while everyone else was healing).

They managed to get all of the shards within the time limit, and Kagome and Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome's family. No one was surprised, and they even said that they could have a wedding at the end of the school year. That was about two months away.

Inuyasha learned about the human cultures, and Kagome got to catch up on school, for it was her last year, and it was decided that the two would live half-and-half, meaning she could get a living in the feudal era.

The school year came and went, and so did the wedding, though it was done in secret, away from Kagome's friends.

That night they mated, and were very happy together. Kagome even got pregnant.

THE END

NOOOOOOOT!

DO YOU THINK I WOULD END THERE?

Anyway, Kagome had been pregnant for about four months now, and the term for a hanyou child (for somehow it was a hanyou) is six months, meaning that it was soon.

Inuyasha was off fighting somewhere, but was never too far away. He had just beat the small demons that had decided to move in not too far away, when he saw a snake. Little did he know that this snake was poisonous, even to youkai. He went up to capture it for dinner that night (what? I hear snake is good.), but it bit him. He thought nothing of it, until he saw that his hand was now green, and it was working its way up his arm. He got back to Kagome just in time for her to see that he was gasping for air, and he told her to forget about him, live on, and take care of the baby. He said that if it was a girl, to name it Kira, and if it was a boy, to name it Inuyasha as a memory of him. He died seconds afterwards.

Kagome didn't know what to do at first, but then she took everything of importance out of the house, told Sango about the occurrence, and said that she would never return.

She cried the rest of the day, that night, and even the next morning. She would have called her friends, but they wouldn't have been much help, besides, they would've only given her advice like, "Move on with your life. You are too young to be a poor widow."

Another month passed by, when she got a phone call. The person on the other line sounded familiar, and she would have never guessed who it was –Shessomaru. He told her that if anything happened to her, he would take care of his only brother's child. Kagome was happy to know this. At least her child would have an uncle.

The final week passed, and Kagome gave birth to the child—a girl—but lost her life in the process. She had, however, told her mom the names that Inuyasha had given her. She had a second child—a boy—but he suffered the same fate as his mother. He was born dead.

The doctor was specially trained in the delivery of demons, for he was one himself, so he didn't care about the dog-like ears of Kira, nor did he say anything about her silver eyes. He did say that she had beautiful black hair and would grow up to be a beautiful young hanyou. Instead, he had a concealing spell put on her, and she was sent to Shessomaru, where she would be cared for.

END PROLOGUE

I'm so sorry that I killed TWO characters, but it is very important that I did it this way.

Please review!


	2. Attackers

Author's note: I just thought of something: "How could she not know about her heritage…wouldn't she feel the ears or something?" Let me explain this to any who may share my question. The concealment spell was designed to make her demonic features (ears, hair color, eye color, fangs, claws) virtually non-existent. She still had the benefits of their acuteness, but she could neither feel them, nor could they be seen except for higher-class demons (who would need to be able to look through them, for they have them on themselves and are trained) and mikos. Regardless of her demon-ness, the spell especially for her was to keep even her from knowing. Sorry for any confusion. Basically, she didn't know, because that was how the spell was.

Oh, and Shessomaru has BOTH ARMS! It grew back…I'll think of a story to fit into this one…

Chapter 2: Attackers

Kira grew up normally, at least as normally as she could. Shessomaru kept her concealment spell up for her, as well as one for himself, and refused to tell her the truth. But, as she grew with each passing day, it became more and more obvious that she was different. He started teaching her ancient weapons as well, though he didn't tell her why. She could recognize people by their scents, and she was also stronger than everyone else.

She lived most of her life without other people, only relying on them for the essentials. Shessomaru assumed it had to do with her heritage, and every day, he would hide her identity from herself.

She was taught that her father was a warrior who dies of a rattlesnake bite, and her mother died giving birth. Nothing about them was spectacular. All she knew about her uncle was that he had a daughter who had a son about her age ((all will be explained later…think Rin+Shippou, and Rin being adopted by Shessomaru)).

Days went by, and soon she was 10, just starting to show signs of needing a stronger spell. Shessomaru knew that she would have to learn how to hold the spell up herself, because at the rate it was going, she couldn't leave his area of influence for more than a week. By the time she would reach 13, she would have to always be home, as to not drop the spell.

He tried to make a longer lasting spell by putting it into a talisman, then giving it to her, but she didn't like necklaces, and she refused to wear it.

She was always trying to get friends, but she was too easily angered to keep any good friends, and she didn't want any bad friends, for she feared Shessomaru more than anything, and he wouldn't approve.

When she started 6th grade, everything changed. It was then, when she was 11 when she met the one who would be her best friend—Yuki. Yuki was an outspoken girl with black hair that just touched her shoulders, as opposed to Kira's hair that reached her mid-back.

Yuki was about as strong as Kira, but her shown strength wasn't in her muscles, but rather in her diplomatic attributes. She could convince anyone to do anything for her. At first, she and Kira had a little rivalry going on, but in the end, they became best of friends—the first best friend Kira ever had.

The only odd thing about Yuki was that she would always compare things to demons. To her, Kira was "as strong as a hanyou", as opposed to everyone else, who were "humans. It was later found that Yuki had known Kira's secret before even Kira herself.

Kira would spend lots of time with her new friend, and she eventually started getting more involved, whether it be the soccer team or the school plays.

More years passed. Now, it was three days before her thirteenth birthday. It was December 4, and a layer of snow coated the ground, so she was out of school for the day. She walked into Shessomaru's office at the end of the long hallway to ask him if she could go over to Yuki's house. She knocked on the door, and was greeted with a "come in". She opened the door, and in the room, there was a short old man, who looked like a dwarf.

"Uncle, may I please go over to Yuki's house?" she asked.

Her uncle didn't have a chance to answer for the dwarf said, "No, you can't go."

"I wasn't asking you, Shrimp!" she said as she tried to punch him over the head, an instinct she didn't know she had.

"Lord Shessomaru, please, save me!"

Shessomaru just looked on at the sight with amusement, as the large bump on Jaken's head grew almost as large as it did when Inuyasha would hit him. Jaken, seeing Shessomaru smiling, just flinched and tried to run away, but was caught by Kira, who was really looking like her father at the time.

"Kira, I do believe you should let him be. There's…. there's something I must tell you."

"Why can't I go to Yuki's house now, and you tell me later what's 'so important'."

"Of course. I wasn't really planning on telling you until your birthday anyway, but it seemed like a good time to tell you. You go run along. Just be back before nightfall," Shessomaru warned, "There is no moon tonight, so it will get darker than usual." He couldn't bring it upon himself to tell her the truth. He wanted her home, because then she becomes a full human, and though she didn't realize it, she would be easy prey for any attacker.

She spent the rest of the day at Yuki's, and they watched movies, played games, and even prank-phone-called the principal's house. They almost were caught when Yuki's mom, called for Yuki. They just barely covered the receiver in time to hide her name.

It was getting late, and soon the sun would be setting. Kira told them that she needed to be home, but Yuki was convinced that nothing would happen. The sun was almost gone when Yuki finally gave in, and they walked to Kira's house together, for it was only half a mile. On the trip, there was only one unlit area, and they reached it right as the sun completely set over the horizon, though they hadn't seen it for a while due to the buildings.

They walked briskly, but then Yuki felt like she was being watched. Kira surprisingly didn't feel anything, and rather, she felt weak. Right when they were in the middle of the unlit area (which had some light, but mostly darkness), a gang of five walked out. The leader was brandishing a knife, and the others were burly. They attacked Kira fist, who promptly screamed, then charged back, but her unusual strength had left her. She didn't even sense the man who attacked from the side.

Yuki didn't have much luck either, but managed to beat one man before two other members ambushed her, one being the leader, who cut her up pretty badly.

They fought the remaining four members for a while before Kira got her hands on a pole sitting in the alley. She beat the two she was fighting, and then beat the leader, who was fighting Yuki. However, the last member picked up the leader's knife and stabbed Yuki in the stomach. Kira immediately hit him in the head, and then she hit each of the men on the ground to make sure they stayed there.

She had to carry Yuki the remaining distance to her house. When she got there, Jaken was there and squealed like a terrified baby. Shessomaru ordered that the hospital be called. Kira volunteered, but Jaken was told to be the one.

Yuki was bleeding pretty badly, but not too seriously. Shessomaru wanted to tell Kira right them and there why he had told her to be back early, but he didn't want to have to express her demonic heritage in front of a school friend…a cat demon with human blood passed on from many generations, no less.

That's right. Yuki was a cat demon. Sure, she had one human in her past, but that was it. The demon had almost completely taken over, and the only hanyou feature left when not under the spell was the ears, which looked like a cat's ears, and not elf's ears.

The ambulance came, and Yuki was taken to the hospital.

END CHAPTER!

Yeah, I know…lame…but come on…. I'm trying. I still have at least 2 more OC's that need to be added, but I needed to finish this part first. If you have any comments, I will gladly take them, unless the comment is an obvious flamer. Constructive criticism is OK, but flamers…no.

R&R!


	3. At the Hospital and Relatives

YAY! TWO REVIEWS! I'M NOT COMPLETELY HATED!

Anon.: Here's your update!

Griffin D. Sage: yeah, I noticed the irony. You didn't lose a reviewer…. I just sometimes need to be reminded to review things more than once. Sometimes I get half a dozen new chapters on my updated list, and I don't have enough time to review all of them. I'll be sure to review people more often.

Chapter 3: At the Hospital and Relatives:

Yuki was sent to the hospital, and was seen to by Doctor Curtis, the same doctor who had delivered Kira. Seeing Kira walk in to see how Yuki was, he introduced himself, creeping Kira out slightly. I mean, how would it feel to meet the one who saw you being born?

Yuki was still unconscious, but she wasn't badly injured. Doctor Curtis said that she would be better in only a week, scratches and all.

Kira refused to leave her friend's bedside, even when Shessomaru told her that he was taking her home. It almost took literally grabbing her and dragging her away. Luckily for her, and Shessomaru's pride, she left, promising to be back first thing the next morning, given that school would be out again.

Yuki awoke in an unfamiliar place. All she saw was white, and she was under covers. She tried to lift her body to look around the room, but when she tried to move, he was in pain. She winced, but kept trying to get up. Then, she heard a sound on her right—a door was opening. In walked a doctor.

"You really shouldn't be moving," he said calmly, "That was quite a fight you must have been in."

"Fight? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked confused, her mind still fuzzy from her unconscious state.

"You saved your friend Kira from that gang. I must say that you are strong young demon."

"How do you know about that? Who are you?"

"Doctor Curtis. I'm a demon myself."

"What about…"

"My spell?" he finished for her, "I specialize in spells that even hide themselves from their user. Kira, your friend is an example of my handiwork. Of course, her uncle is the one keeping it up now."

"You know that Kira's a demon!"

"Half-demon, to be exact."

"I knew that. So, she doesn't know, does she?"

"Of course not. Her uncle—Shessomaru—has seen to it that she doesn't know until she has to know. That time is coming up rather soon, in a matter of fact. He was planning on it being on her thirteenth birthday, but after what transpired today, I'm really not all that sure."

"I don't see why it has to be a secret! She has a right to know about her heritage. I mean, it never was a secret from me that I have a human in my background."

"Don't ask me how he thinks. I seriously don't know."

There was a silence after that, for Yuki was tired from the conversation. Doctor Curtis was leaving when Yuki asked, "How much longer until I can leave?"

"You should be fine by morning. Luckily for you, you won't miss any school because of the snow. Even so, don't go to school until the day after tomorrow."

The next day she left the hospital, and Kira who was sitting at her house waiting for Yuki, surprised her. It was only two days before Kira's birthday, and Shessomaru hadn't told her yet.

Kira and Yuki spent that day hanging out and talking about the party that Kira was going to have in two days. That night Kira was sure to walk home earlier, and they finished their planning on the phone.

It was the day before her birthday. She awoke to a doorbell ringing over and over again. Belonging to a rich family, she heard one of the servants open the door. She tried to go back to sleep, but sleep eluded her, and she sat in bed trying to figure out what was keeping her from her sleep. Granted, the day after the next was her birthday, but why would that bug her now?

Finally, she managed to fall off into dreamland, but she was awakened from it earlier the next morning than usual.

Her acute sense of smell, which she didn't understand, was telling her that there were family members in the house visiting. One smelled like lilacs, one smelled like the forest, and the last smelled like the woods as well, but it had a hint of cologne, such as AXE (my brother uses this stuff…I don't own!).

She didn't have enough time to analyze their scents before her maid, Veronica, came into her room to wake her up. She pretended to be asleep, and Veronica had to literally drag her out of bed. How that 5' 3" 30 year old maid could drag a growing girl of 5' 5" out of bed and across the room without struggling was always a mystery for Kira.

After 5 minutes of the regular routine, Kira was out of bed, though she already was when her maid dragged her around the room by her feet.

After becoming semi-presentable, she went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently, her cousin and her husband were in town (1), as was their son.

She had never met the three before. They had spent Akio's, as was their son's name, entire life in the United States. (2). They were now just moving back to Japan.

First impressions stay for a long time. Needless to say, Kira was surprised when she saw Akio's face for the first time. Scratch that, she was surprised when she saw his whole body. He had tattoos on his cheeks in red. They resembled lightning. (3). On his forehead, he had another tattoo, but this one was that of a green leaf (4). Because he was wearing a T-shirt, she could see tattoos on his arms in the same color and designs as on his face.

His hair almost touched his shoulders, and she could see that his ears were pointed like those of an elf. Upon close inspection, she could make out claws on his hands.

Her cousin's husband had orange hair in a similar length, and her cousin had long dark brown hair that reached her mid back.

"Kira, glad that you could come. I would like you to meet your cousin's son (5). His name is Akio. I hope you treat him well. He will be staying here until his new house can be built across the street," said her uncle, giving his strict, formal appearance, but hidden in it was a look of kindness.

"Pleased to meet you," said Akio in a casual manner.

"Same to you," said Kira, acting politely.

"Kira, remember, you have school today. Will you show Akio to all his classes?" asked, rather demanded politely, Shessomaru.

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good. Now, don't be late. I'll have Ferdinand drive you both to school. Heaven knows that new chauffeur needs the experience. Kira, just don't pester him as much as you did the last one. Asking him to take you to the ice cream shop every time you go somewhere is no way to treat someone, especially when you are on a deadline to get where you need to be."

"Whatever, Uncle," she said as she walked back up the stairs to grab her bag. Akio was already by the door with all the books he needed by the time she came. She immediately noticed that the markings on his face and arms were gone. "_Weird_" she thought as she escorted him to the car.

Ferdinand drove calmly as the two teens—well, the preteen and the teen—talked in the back. Kira wanted to ask where the markings went, but she was afraid of the response, so she didn't ask it.

School flew by. Yuki was allowed to go to school, and amazingly, she had no damage done to her, and she looked perfectly normal. Yuki was quieter than usual, but it wasn't a bad thing.

Akio was in all of Kira's classes, except for English. She was in English I, and he wasn't even in English. Instead, he was learning Spanish. His old school hadn't taught it, but all of his non-school friends spoke it. He had felt out of the loop when he only knew English and Japanese.

He fit in perfectly. As a matter of fact, one could say that he fit in TOO perfectly. He was one of those people who could make a friend in a day, and earn their trust as a "good" friend in a week.

END CHAPTER

Whew….that took a while between school and all that. I have three projects for school due on three consecutive days! The teachers are all crazy!

1: her cousin is Rin, who was adopted the "demon" way by Shessomaru, making her a full demon. She married Shippou.

2: He lived in the Untied States because they wanted to get away from Japan sometimes to keep their identity a secret. Rin and Shippou would move every 15 years, but because they now have Akio, they will be moving a lot more often. In this story, demons and hanyous age like normal people until 16, and then they stop and age like demons.

3: Think Shessomaru's markings. They are the same ones.

4: The marking on the forehead is the marking of the father. Only royal blood has it, but the royal blood can come from the mother. Hence, Shippou has no mark, but Akio does because he has the royal blood. Rin also has a mark, but had had a concealment spell on.

5: What would that be? Would it be a second cousin? Or maybe a third? I don't know…. someone tell me in a review. If you don't know, then I'll go with calling them "cousins" just for simplicity. I may even start to call Rin her "aunt" and Shippou he "uncle", but for simplicity, I'll keep their "titles" in quotes.

How was it? I know, lots of explaining…..just little tidbits that you may need to know in the near future. I may incorporate them into the story later….but they are good to know where I'm going.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

Yuki came over to Kira's house that afternoon, so that they could all look through the guest book and see who was coming. Kira was to have two different parties. She was allowed to miss school on her birthday, which was a Thursday, so that she could have a family friend party. Then, on Friday she could have her friends come over after school and have a sleepover.

Her "cousin" was also helping out, and the three were very busy.

"Why do I have to know of these people are coming or not? Who in the world is Koga? Why do I care about his wife Ayame? Why should I know about his son, Hitari? Who is Totosai? Why should I care about any of these people?"

"I'm sure there is a reason to them coming. You should just learn to respect the judgments of Grandpa. He is known for organization skills."

"Hey, I just thought of something. How old is Uncle? He must be old, because he raised your mom. But, then my dad would have to have been old, too. How old was my mom?"

"Kira, why do you see it necessary to ask questions about everything?"

"I need to know!"

"If you must know, then I'll tell you one of these days," came the cold voice from the doorway.

"But, I want to know their ages NOW!" she whined.

"Fine…I'll tell you this much now, your mother was 18, going on 19 when you were born."

"How old was my dad?" she asked, now afraid to hear the answer, 'what if he was old? What if…'

"You need not know that. He was old enough, but was not that much older than her, technically. As for my age compared to my brother's, I am the much older brother. Don't fret over your parents's ages."

"Why are you keeping your age a secret? You don't look all THAT old to me!"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Depends, are you more or less than fifty?"

"Fluffy-sama doesn't look fifty!" came another voice from the door. It was Kira's cousin, Rin.

"Fluffy-sama?" asked Kira, about to break out laughing her head off.

"Oops….." Rin giggled, "Sorry, old habits never fade."

"Where do you get Fluffy?"

"Ummm…..that's a long story…..you'll know one of these days…" and with that, she and Shessomaru skedaddled out the door (1).

They three finished their project with the names, and then Yuki headed home. It was almost 6:00. After she left, Akio somehow got his tattoos back. The red lines appeared on his face, and the green leaf appeared on his forehead. Once again, Kira didn't want to be rude, so she kept the questions to herself, and just avoided him.

It was 7:00 before they ate dinner. The meal was in silence. The cooks made Akio's favorite, which was cheeseburgers and French Fries.

8:00 came and went, and soon it was time for bed: 9:00. Tomorrow was to be a long day, and she needed all the rest that she could get.

6:00AM, the clock read as she turned over in bed. The alarm was blaring as she hid her face. She used her hand to hit the offending clock's snooze button, but she must have hit it too hard, because she heard a loud _crack _when she hit it. She looked at it, and sure enough, it was in several pieces on the floor. She looked at her hand, and thought for a second that she needed to trim her nails.

She decided that she might as well get out of bed, and found that when she got out of bed, she was a lot taller than usual. Her pajama pants were too short. But, as tiredness can have strange effects, she barely thought about it.

She walked over into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then was when she realized that something was wrong. Last time she checked, she did NOT have dog-ears. She did the only thing she could—scream.

Veronica came running to her rescue. "What is it?" she panted.

"My…..my……MY EARS!" she screamed and sobbed at the same time.

"Is that all?"

"IS THAT ALL! How can you just say THAT? I need help!"

"I'll go get your uncle so that…."

"MY UNCLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO TO ME IF HE FINDS OUT?"

"Ummm…be glad that you know the truth finally?"

"YOU KNEW!" she screamed. Kira really was hurt. All this time, they were hiding it from her? Why? Why would they be so mean? Did they not trust her?

"We all knew, but we were putting it off as long as we could. I don't understand your uncle's thinking, either, but I do know that he was thinking for your safety. Hanyous aren't very welcome in most places."

"I'M A HANYOU?"

"Yes, you are. I really should leave this talk to your uncle, but I guess he won't mind if I tell you the basics now. Your father was really your uncle's half brother. He was a hanyou. Your mother was a miko. We still don't know why you turned out to be a hanyou. We would have guessed either a quarter demon or even a human because of the miko powers purifying you. All we know is that you are exactly half human, half demon, just like your father."

"But, demons can't be real? Can they?"

"You are one, so they must be real. Speaking of demons, I too am a demon. This may come as a shock to you. I am a kitsune, more specifically, a black fox. Would you like to see my true form?" She was answered with a nod.

She transformed, and in her true humanoid form, she had her black hair, but it had red streaks in it. Her eyes were almost black, and she had black lips and black outlines around her eyes. Her teeth had grown considerably, as did her nails. She grew about four inches, making her about 5" 7'. Her ears were like an elf's, and they were slightly hidden in the mass of hair on her head.

All Kira could say was, "Wow…."

Veronica changed back to her human form, and led Kira to Shessomaru's office. Upon arrival, they were greeted by him, Rin, Shippou, and Akio.

"I see you have learned the secret," came the emotionless voice of Shessomaru.

"Shessy, why did you see it necessary to do this to her? She had every right to know!" came Shippou.

"Oh be quiet, Fox-boy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" came Kira's question.

"You deserved better than you got. Hanyous are hated, you can ask any of them. You needed a firm foundation to build a meaningful life and not have to deal with the torment."

"Have you ever though that I may want to KNOW about this secret in my life? I mean, the most important thing to anyone would have to be their species, and now you're telling me that I'm not even a human anymore? What about everything that I knew? What about the life that I had ready for me? Will I have to go into hiding now?"

"You're taking this a little too hard. You've spent your whole life as a hanyou, so how would it change now? You'll have three more years of a similar life, but after that, you'll have to move."

"MOVE? YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT?"

"On the contrary. It is the only way to keep you safe. We demons and you hanyous have to keep moving, or else someone will be suspicious. During your teen years it is the worst. Three years in one place is a long time for that time period. You see, when you reach 16, your body will slow down its aging process immensely. You may be 16 for almost fifty years. Some say that demons live forever, but that isn't true. They just live so much longer than humans that people suspect that they are immortal."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Now is the perfect time for that. I am 1,283 years old. When your father was born, I was 625 years old. But, that doesn't make your father 658 years old, or even near that number. You see, your father came from the past, 514 years ago, approximately. He spent fifty years of his "life" pinned to a tree, and didn't age. He actually was quite young. He was a whole 94 years old when he met your mom, and he was 97 years old when he died.

Kira took all this in with big eyes, and a confused mind. She was glad that she didn't have to go to school that day. She would have been so out of it that she would have gotten in lots of trouble with the teachers.

END CHAPTER

(1) Can you imagine Shessomaru skedaddling out the door? Somehow, it reminds my of my childhood days, watching Blue's Clues, but the word there was skadoo, not skedaddle. Anyway, I think it is funny.

Sorry if my math is off or makes no sense. It took a while to figure out how to make it work. I messed up on a part, and it took the whole back of a piece of paper to figure out where I made my mistake. It is very confusing, but do not worry about it! It has no real point, just gives you and me an idea of Shessy's age.

R&R


	5. Family Party and School Troubles

YAY! REVIEWS! YAY! If you reviewed, you get a virtual party hat! hands out hats

Answers to reviews:

Youkaigirl64: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY NEEDED IT!

Neonessa: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

Griffen D. Sage: Thank you for the complements! Here is the update you asked for.

For everyone: thank you all for the reviews and actually reading this. I have gotten complements for this at school (Megan, I know you are reading this… thank you for actually liking it!)

Oh, and about the school part later, it is pretty much my school, exaggerated…

Chapter 5: Family Party and School Troubles

Shessomaru explained to Kira the technicalities of her heritage. Of course, she had a hard time believing the facts. She had to learn about the history of her parents, from the life of Inuyasha, to the betrayal of Kikyou, to the knowledge of Naraku, to the death of Naraku.

She was amazed that her parents could have gone through so much. It really surprised her how long she had not had an inkling idea of the truth. She couldn't wait to tell Yuki…..Tell Yuki? 'Oh, No!' she thought, 'I haven't told her anything yet! She'll hate me now for sure! How can I tell her?'

Her thoughts were consuming her as she listened to some of the adventures. The talk lasted for hours. She didn't get to leave until 10:00AM, and that was because the guests had begun to arrive. Hitari and his parents, Koga and Ayame, were the first to arrive.

Had it been any other day, Kira would have screamed at the sight of Hitari, but because of all the weirdness going on that day, she refrained. He had two brown tails, fangs, and hair that went down past his shoulders in the front. It slanted up in the back, and it touched just barely the top of his shoulder.

His father, Koga, had long hair up in a ponytail, and he had one tail. Ayame had red hair, but a silver tail. The three REALLY resembled wolves, just as Kira's uncle had said they did.

The Koga and Ayame had other sons and daughters, but Hitari was the only lone living with them at the time. Hitari was about to turn 15, and soon he would have to move out of his house and into the real world. He was to move to the same area where Kira lived, but that wouldn't be for a few years.

Akio, who was allowed to stay home from school as well, became friends easily with Hitari. The fox and the wolf ran off somewhere to talk about the difference between the countries, or something like that.

Kira was left to her own devices until the rest of the people showed up.

Next came Totosai, and after him came Kagura and Kanna. After them came many demons of royalty, and so on until the group had gotten to a size of ten people. Then, the dwarf that Kira had seen in Shessomaru's office showed up, as did a flea.

One of the guests was Souta, her other uncle. By this time, he had grown up, and he had a family. He didn't really talk about her mother much, but he said that he would keep in touch and tell her all about it as the time comes. He had been in touch all the time, but hadn't really done much more than a gift at her birthday and Christmas, and a few visits a year.

After the group was seeing who was absent, in the door came two cat demons. They resembled Yuki's parents. The female had black hair that went down to her upper back, and the male had short hair. The female had cat ears, while the male had elf ears.

They introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Yushima. Kira almost fainted. That was Yuki's last name. She asked immediately if they were Yuki's parents. They gave their usual smile and said, "Yes, we are."

The party started. Shessomaru had ordered caterers to fix food for the party. Mostly, the guests told of their experiences with the Taiyoukai family (sp?).

Koga and Ayame were going to move into the area soon with their son, and he was to attend Kira's school when they did. Kira learned of everyone's adventures with wide eyes. It was amazing how people could go though so much, even if they were demons.

The day passed by quickly, and at 6:00, the group ate dinner. She got to open her presents when they were done eating. From Totosai, she received a katana. It held the power to keep her demon blood in check. From her Uncle Shessomaru, she received a necklace with the family crest on it—a crescent moon. It held the ability to hold her concealment spell, so she wouldn't have to concentrate in it as much.

From Souta, she got a black tee-shirt that said "What is with people's obsession with reading other people's shirts?" in white letters ((never seen such a shirt, but it probably exists. If it doesn't, and you are a clothes designer, you have all rights to use it!))

From Yuki's parents, she received a complete outfit—black fingerless gloves, gray bandana with ear holes, black jeans, gray tank top, and a black silk button-up shirt to wear over it.

From the two spawns of Naraku, he received a fan and a vanity table where she could put her make-up and such.

From the royalty and such that showed up, she received jewelry, makeup, dresses, and other goodies. The flea and the dwarf didn't give anything, which caused Shessomaru to get angry at the dwarf and "accidentally" step on him.

The party ended at 8:00, because Kira had school in the morning, and she had to do all her homework that she conveniently had forgotten until the last minute. Akio had also done the same thing, so the two formed a study group as Hitari bugged them about how irresponsible they were being.

The homework took both of them two hours. After that, they went to bed, Kira exhausted from the new information, Akio exhausted from the tricks he played on the poor defenseless cooks, maids, and butlers who just happened to work at the Inu-Taiyoukai mansion.

Friday morning came too quickly. Kira had to get all her stuff together, put up the spell, eat breakfast, call Yuki to plan to pick her up, keep Akio from skipping school, endure the teasing of Hitari and how he didn't have to go to school, and many other things that make up morning franticness. Veronica was a big help, but there was only so much that she could do.

Yuki was picked up at the end of her street, and the three—Kira, Yuki, and Akio—were in the limo driven by Ferdinand. They arrived at school as everyone that congregated outside the building migrated inside.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked the strict teacher, Mr. Olon ((lol….he's my teacher….but he's not this bad!))

"Ummm…." Started Kira.

"You were skipping, weren't you?" he stated, rather than said, "Just be glad that I am feeling generous today. I won't give you a demerit, but I will not do this again!"

The class laughed at the poor teacher. Things like that were common in his class. If no one did their homework, he would tell everyone that he figured that the homework was too much for one night, and gave them another night to do it. But, he was so boring. Kira, who was still tired, almost fell asleep in his boring class.

Yuki and Kira kept a note going back and forth, and Mr. Olon didn't notice it. The note read:

**Yuki, what did I miss in class yesterday?**

You just missed a test in Computer, a quiz in English, and oh yeah, we are starting that science project.

**You mean the one in which we are to prove that a basketball falls at the same rate when ebing thrown horizontally and dropped?**

Yeah. Mrs. Steele wanted us to do that off the school roof, but Mayowa, Shuck, and Mike the evil triplets, decided to break a lot of the equipment for the previous project, and we had to redo that one.

**Those two are always breaking stuff…sooo…..ummmm….my party's tonight….I don't know how to say this but…ummm….did you know that your parents are demons?**

Yeah, I knew that……wait a minute…….that means that they were at your house yesterday?

**Yeah. I know that I am a hanyous, and you must be a demon.**

_Actually, about 99 percent demon, and like 1 percent human_

The conversation would have gone on longer, but Mr. Olon saw the note, and started walking towards Kira, who was reading it. He grabbed the note from her hands, but she ripped as much of it into her hands, and ripped the piece she had into little pieces until he couldn't piece anymore than the first two lines.

"I see, you two were planning this all along! You made sure that you had a spy to see which subjects you would need to work on instead of going to the teacher's websites like most kids! Both of you, straight to Mrs. Sancomb's office! NOW!"

The two "culprits" walked down the hall to the Vice Principal's office. There were little decorations on her wall, giving it the proper feeling. The mean, chubby lady was sitting at her desk, looking over the attendance program for the school, giving the tardy students their 3 or more demerits. The long detention list was just printing out on the other side of the room. Plans for the next school dance were under the large pile of disciplinary work accumulated from only one week. Mixed in them was a petition from the students to get their French fries back.

"What are you two in here for?" she asked rudely as the two walked in.

"We were passing notes during class, and apparently cheating on a test while doing so," said Yuki, the designated speaker.

"Cheating, huh?"

"Apparently."

"That is not in my jurisdiction. I'll send you to the Honor Council. Now, if you'll excuse me, I just received an email saying that the band room has been raided of all the guitars and flutes. You'll receive your punishment next week."

The two were stunned that she didn't even really care about the note. They just headed back to class and just sat back in their seats and enjoyed the peace, whereas on the other side of the school, people were probably crying over their instruments.

END CHAPTER

Whew….that took long enough!

R&R


	6. A party is not a party without prank pho

School……Do I look like I care? Actually, I do, but the teachers…….ARG! Who cares about being able to write a sonnet? Anyway, I have another poem for class that once it is polished, it will be up on this name (I have two names! LizzieHanyou is my other one!)

So here I am, listening to Kelly Clarkson (those words came up right when I typed it…. weird…)

Oh, and if you read to other chapter, where it said "a petition from the students to get their French fries back", we DID get then back! No more tater tots, even though I liked the tater tots! But, we have mashed potatoes like twice a week. Oh, well. We still have the fries!

Answers to reviews:

Cheekylips and youkaigirl64, thank you for the reviews! Reviews are what keep me going.

Megan, I know you are going to read this at one point or another, again, so I just want to say thank you.

Chapter 6: A party is not a party without…. Prank phone calls and Truth or Dare

The rest of the school day went on as usual, unless you count in English class, the teacher gave them a party because her boyfriend sent her MORE flowers to decorate her desk. That made the third bouquet that week, and he usually sent one a week. ((Megan, you know whom I am talking about!)) She gave the boys in her class advice on how to win a girl's heart, and she talked to the girls about how the other teachers were dressed, saying who was cool, and who wasn't.

Kira and Yuki got together with all of the partiers after the last school bell rang. In all, there were 10 girls, ready to party until the sun rose the next day.

Ferdinand rode up in the limo, and the ten girls piled in, accompanied by Akio. The ride seemed shorter than usual for the girls, especially because they got to flirt with the "hottie", Akio.

Akio thought it was great to have so many girls, but he eventually decided that they were trying too hard, and it wouldn't work out right. Eventually, the girls shifted their conversations to the regular gossip around the school. So-and-so was going out with what's-his-name, and that would make what's-her-face mad at so-and-so, and so they had a fight.

After they arrived, they piled out of the limo, and Hitari greeted them. The girls who had been hitting on Akio now didn't even care about him. They were too interested in the new hottie. His hair was still up in his ponytail, but he had put on a concealment spell for his tail and his fangs. He was wearing a pair of khaki walking shorts, and his shirt was green.

All of the girls except for Kira, Yuki, Ruby (one of the girls), and Keiko ((yes, Keiko from Yu Yu Hakusho is in this story, but it is not a crossover. There are a few mentions, but nothing that someone unfamiliar with the show can't handle)). Kira didn't jump him, because let's face it, she already knew him. Yuki was too controlling of her emotions to do something like that. Ruby wasn't much of a flirt. Keiko already had a boyfriend, though it wasn't that official yet. Her boyfriend just happened to be the worst kid in school. He would always pick fights with the lesser people, but she insisted that he was good at heart.

After the initial jumping of the guy, the girls calmed down, and only flirted with him from a distance. A few of them knew that he didn't like them, so they just had fun. Flirting is most fun when you know that the other person doesn't like you, and they know that you don't like them, so you flirt back and forth. ((Megan, you also know about this one……I don't like Devin…he is just SO much fun to flirt with!))

The party eventually started. They began with a prank phone call to the principal's office, as they ALWAYS begin their parties. Yuki was the best at disguising her voice. She had the principal convinced that the government was going to hold back all of the funds for the school until the students were allowed to bring slushies to school everyday. She would have believed Yuki, that is, if one of the girls hadn't sneezed in the middle of the call, knocking the phone out of Yuki's hands. The girl who sneezed said "sorry", and the principal heard it on the other side of the line. They immediately hung up.

After the prank phone call, they headed to the game room, and had a dance party. Akio and Hitari drooled as they watched the girls dance. They would have danced, but they didn't want to make the girls embarrassed or jealous by the dirty dancing between the sexes. The girls were dancing as though they were at a high school dance. Need I say more?

The dance party lasted until about five, when the girls all headed to Kira's room to have a game of truth or dare. Akio and Hitari tried to join them, but they were told that it was a girls only event. The boys would have their share in it, after all of the truths and dares were given out.

The boys opted to just sit in the game room and play video games while they waited for the girls to be done.

In Kira's room:

The girls sat in a circle, some on chairs, some on the floor, and some on the bed.

Cassy started the game. "Truth or Dare, Yuki? Your truth is, 'Who do you like?'"

"ummm…dare," came the uncertain response of Yuki.

"Fine, I dare you to French Akio."

"Ok." Keiko, the designated writer of the dares, wrote it down. "Now," began Yuki, "Ruby, Truth or Dare? What is your most embarrassing moment?"

Ruby though about the decisions for a second, and she said, "My most embarrassing moment was when I called my sister "sexy", as is one of our jokes, right in front of her boyfriend and his friends! OK, now it's MY turn! Keiko, Truth or Dare? What is the freakiest thing about Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Ummmm…. Are you even allowed to ask about other people?"

"Of course! So, Truth…or Dare?"

Keiko thought about it for a while. She had a hunch that she would have to do something with Yusuke if she chose 'Dare', but there were so many things about Yusuke that she didn't want to reveal. She chose the lesser of two evils, a half-truth. "He was declared dead by the doctors after being hit by a truck, but he actually was still alive, but his heartbeat was very weak."

Most of the girls bought it, except for Yuki and Kira. They had a keen sense of lying, but they didn't want to say anything about it. They had heard that Yusuke had died.

"Now that I can go….." and Keiko asked her question. It went on and on, and soon Kira was the only one who didn't get to go.

It was Yushika's turn to go. "Truth or Dare, Kira? What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Kira didn't think for a second when she gave her response, "Dare."

"Daring, aren't we? I Dare you to sneak into you Uncle's study, and pull up all the information about your parents you can find!"

Kira was trapped. She had told the others about her lack of family information, but they hadn't really bugged her about it. If she was to back out of the dare, then there wouldn't be much of a point of the game. She would have to, by default, tell her deepest, darkest secret. She could make something up, but lies get no one anywhere.

The list of dares/truths were as such, on Keiko's list:

Cassy ((yes, she did get asked a question. One person asked two people so that Kira would be last.))—Truth. Which of the two boys do you like? Hitari, who else?

Yuki—Dare. French Akio

Ruby—Truth. What was your most embarrassing moment? Calling my sister sexy in front of her b/f and his friends.

Keiko—Truth. What is the freakiest thing about Yusuke? He was declared dead, but is still alive.

Jane—Dare. Sing karaoke in front of the boys.

Jill ((notice that I am running out of names!))—Truth. What part of your body do you dislike the most, and why? My toes, because they always bump into stuff and get all bruised up.

Lianna—Dare. Goes the rest of the night without laughing, or else she will have to do 100 jumping jacks. ((Can't you tell that I am running out of ideas?))

Rebecca—Dare. Flash the boys.

Yushika—Dare. Grab/pinch/whatever Hitari's butt.

Kira—Dare. Sneak into Shessomaru's office and find as much information about her family as she could.

In the game room:

The girls came back to the boys a mere half an hour after they had left. They said nothing about the results of the game, or any of it, and they just acted normal.

Out of nowhere, however, strange things happened. Rebecca lifted up her shirt and flashed the boys. Yushika dove for Hitari's butt. Yuki, embarrassed, went up to Akio and started Frenching him. Jane grabbed the microphone and started singing with the first song that Kira could put into the karaoke machine.

Kira decided to have some fun with Jane, and she put in the song "Smell's Like Teen Spirit." Jane had to really concentrate on the words to sing it. The words are:

Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend   
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word 

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
Hello, hello, hello! 

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido   
Yay!  
Hey (x2)

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)   
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay!  
Hey (x2)

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind 

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)  
Hello, hello, hello! 

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido 

A denial ! (x9)

Then, as a joke, Kira made her sing Weird Al's "Smell's Like Nirvana".

The lyrics are:

What is this song all about?  
Can't figure any lyrics out  
How do the words to it go?  
I wish you'd tell me, I don't know  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Dnn't know, don't know, don't know

Now I'm mumblin' and I'm screamin'  
And I don't know what I'm singin'  
Crank the volume, ears are bleedin'  
I still don't know what I'm singin'  
We're so loud and incoherent  
Boy this oughtta bug your parents  
Yeah

It's un-in-tel-ligible   
I just can't get it through my skull  
It's hard to bargle nawdle zouss(?)  
With all these marbles in my mouth  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know, don't know...

Well we don't sound like Madonna  
Here we are now, we're Nirvana  
Sing distinctly? We don't wanna  
Buy our album, we're Nirvana  
A garage band from Seattle  
Well, it sure beats raising cattle  
Yeah

And I forgot the next verse  
Oh well, I guess it pays to rehearse  
The lyric sheet's so hard to find  
What are the words? Oh, nevermind  
Don't know, don't know, don't know, oh no  
Don't know, don't know don't know... 

Well, I'm yellin' and we're playin'  
But I don't know what I'm sayin'  
What's the message I'm conveyin'?  
Can you tell me what I'm sayin'?  
So have you got some idea?  
Didn't think so, well, I'll see ya!  
Sayonara, sayonara  
Ayonawa, adinawa   
Odinaya, yodinaya  
Yaddayadda, yaaahyaaah  
Ayaaaaah!

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know, the last two songs are pointless to the story…..but, if you have ever heard "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana, then you would know why Weird Al wrote a parody! It makes no sense!

I don't own the lyrics, and please review!

R&R


	7. Through the Years

Chapter 7: Through the Years

And so, the party slowly calmed down after that. The girls decided to watch a movie, but they wanted Kira to have to go through with her dare in the morning. They all gathered in her room, crawled into their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. It was about 10:00.

Midnight soon came, and Kira didn't understand why she had just awoken. The lights were still out, no noise had sounded. She looked curiously at the window, where the moon shone in happily, almost begging her to go out in its beauty. The room had an eerie stillness, capturing her in the calmness of the midnight hours. She tried to sleep again, but it proved no use.

As she looked out the window, she began to think about all of her family—the ones that had died before she could have known them. She began to think if she acted like her parents, or if she was nothing like them. She wanted to know of the achievements of them first hand, and not as some bedtime-story fairy tale. She lay there, pondering for what seemed like hours before she decided to get out of bed and go through with the dare then.

She quietly tiptoed to her uncle's office, carefully opening the door. She looked in the dim room—for the same moonlight in her room shone through the office—and she saw her uncle's filing cabinet. She opened it, reading the names of the folders, for her advanced sight allowed her to read in such a dim light.

After searching for about ten minutes, she came across a peculiar file. It spoke of her parents, but not as the good people whom they had been made out to be in the little time of her awareness of them. Sure, Kagome had been made out to be as perfect as she had known, but Inuyasha, well, Inuyasha was written as a senseless fool who had no respect for tradition. Kira knew that hanyous were hated, but she was blissfully unaware of the brutality of the fact. The files said that Inuyasha had been hunted down as a kid, and his mother was killed by the villagers because she had brought such a "monstrosity" into the world.

Kira almost cried as she searched for other files on hanyous. They said that most hanyous were killed at birth, and the ones that survived were soon killed afterwards. Families were broken up, and no one sympathized with them. For a hanyou to be loved, someone had to really care about the goodness of charity.

She looked through all of the other files, completely engrossed in the information. She sat in the room, reading and reading until the sun began to threaten coming above the horizon. Then, she walked back to her room, crawling back into her sleeping bag—for everyone slept in one—and pretended to fall asleep.

About an hour passed before she was "awakened" by the other girls. They couldn't wait until the morning. Kira pretended to be groggy, and she rolled over, though she was wide awake. The girls spent over ten minutes waking her up, and she only awoke because they threatened to dump water all over her. She crawled out of bed and feigned anger. Then, she smiled and walked out of the room, not caring that she was still in her pajamas.

Breakfast was served only a few minutes later—bacon, eggs, and bagels. They ate for quite a while, and soon the sun was fully up. The clock read 7:32. Kira was sleepy, seeing as she had not slept that night, but she could not let the others know that. If they did, then they would ask her about her nightly activities.

Cassy leaned over to her, asking her when she would do her dare. She said that she decided that because it was her birthday, she didn't have to go through with it. The girls protested, but she had her way. For the rest of the morning, the girls and the boys—who had walked down into the dining room only minutes after the girls—partied. At about noon, they all piled into the limo, and headed to the movies. Their movie ended at about 3 o'clock, and they were dropped off at their respective houses.

They had just let off the last girl. Now, only Hitari, Kira, Yuki, and Akio were left. None of them said a word, for they were all basking in the calm silence. The first one to speak was Yuki, "Kira, what are your demonic traits?"

"Let me show you," she replied, and she transformed into her hanyous form. Her hair grew a little longer, she grew a few inches, claws and fangs made their appearances in their respective places, and her ears were replaced by two fuzzy triangles on the top of her head. Also, her brown eyes were replaced with the silver eyes that she had been born with.

Yuki, Hitari, and Akio followed suite, and they showed off their appearances. Yuki's hair stayed the same length—the top of her shoulders—but she gained fangs, claws, and triangular ears as well. Her eyes had taken on a golden hue. Hitari gained two tails, fangs and claws. His eyes became a light blue. Akio, in addition to his claws and fangs, had his ears pointed, and his "tattoos" became apparent on his arms and forehead.

Yuki almost drooled at the sight of Akio, and the fact that he had royal markings didn't hurt that fact. Sure, she was a cat, and he a fox, but with the slow but sure loss of demons in the past years, demons began to not really care abut species barriers. Besides, she was very accepting of the different kinds of demons.

"Kids, here we are at Yuki's house!" came the voice of Fernando from the driver's seat. They all put back up their spells, and Yuki climbed out of the house, saying goodbye to each of the other teens, blushing when she spoke to Akio.

Now, Hitari, Akio, and Kira were the only ones left, and Kira began the conversation.

"So," she asked, "How long until your house will be finished?" she asked Akio, who would be moving in across the street.

"Well, they said that the house would be built in a few months, but we have so many people and demons on it that it should actually be done by the end of the month."

"Cool!" exclaimed Kira.

Hitari added, "You do know that I will be moving into the neighborhood in a few years, about the time when you will have to prepare to move out of the area."

"When are you heading back to your house?" she asked him.

"We'll leave tomorrow." After that, they continued on in silence.

The next day, they said their goodbyes to the wolves. They promised to move into the area in two and a half years.

In the meantime, Kira and Yuki took up weaponry, and they started to use their powers to play around with the teachers's minds.

Two and a half years later, Hitari moved in down the street. Yuki and Akio were now going out, and Kira had a slight crush on Hitari, but would tell no one. She had grown quite a bit, and so had he. Hitari's hair was now the length of Koga's hair, and he was almost 6' tall. Kira had grown quite a bit herself, almost 5'10 in her human state. Yuki was 5'8, and Akio was 6'4".

During the summer, Kira was to go to her Uncle Souta's house—the shrine—in order to spend time with her uncle. This year, she brought her friends, and they had a blast.

Kira was aware of the well, and she and her friends wanted to see the special well.

"This doesn't look too interesting to me!" Akio exclaimed as he looked down the well.

"Ummm…..I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Kira as she saw her "cousin" lean over the side of the well.

"Why not?" he asked, "I'm no going to faaaaaaaallll" he tried to say, but fell into the well. Yuki jumped to catch her boyfriend, Kira to catch her friend, and Hitari to catch everyone else. As they fell into the well, they saw blue swirls surround them, and they landed on the ground seconds later.

Kira looked up, and to her amazement, there was no ceiling above them. The four jumped out, and they were now in a forest. They looked around with awe, until they heard yelling from the woods, as they were in a clearing.

"I can't believe you think that I would do such a thing!" came a masculine voice, "I wasn't the one to touch her like that. You must be mistaken. There simply was a bug sitting there!" The voice stopped when the sound of a slap echoed through the trees.

"Yeah right, Miroku," came a feminine voice, "I'm your wife, and you should have learned to respect that!"

The two walked out into the clearing, and they stopped, seeing the four demons.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Ummm…." Stammered Kira. Yuki took control of the conversation.

"We do not know how we managed to arrive here. We were simply outside this well," she pointed to the well, " and he", she pointed to Akio, "fell down it. We tried to save him, but we all fell through. Where are we?"

"You fell through the well?" asked the woman.

"Yes, we did."

"Then, which of you are a descendant of Kagome and Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kira stepped forward, "I am".

The couple, who were in their early forties, gasped, as the woman hugged Kira in a bone-crushing embrace.

END CHAPTER

Well, this was where I was going the entire time…. Sorry for all of the skipping ahead in time!


	8. On the Other Side of the Well

Christmas time is here again! Time for major updates! Read all of my stories, for they should all be updated on Christmas Day, unless I am held up in typing (likely). If they are not all updated, prepare for the remainder to be updated sometime before the New Year, and if I can really type, then I should have another chapter out then, then I have to have more out for my one-year anniversary with this site. Unfortunately, the first story that I posted, I removed out of sheer embarrassment!

Chapter 8: On the other side of the well

"Who are you?" Kira asked the couple. They were wearing old-style clothes, as if they just walked out of a movie or something.

"Why, I'm Sango, and this is my husband, Miroku," said the woman, "Hasn't your mother told you of us?"

"My mother?" she asked, "My mother died when I was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you," comforted Sango, "How did you find the well, then?"

"Uncle Shessomaru told me of my heritage two and a half years ago, and I was visiting Uncle Souta when Akio here decided to play on the edge of the well, and he fell through," she referenced to Akio as she spoke. "Oh, and for names, my name is Kira, this is Hitari, and this is Yuki," she said a she pointed to each of the demons, respectively.

"You look familiar," said Sango, referencing to Akio, "Who are your parents?"

The demon thought for a second, wondering whether or not his parents would meet if he told. 'Mom and Dad told me that they fell in love a few years after they both had reached the slowing down age 18, and after Mom was turned into a demon. Right now should be 16 or so years after the demise of Naraku, who was killed when Mom was nine or so. The transformation happened when she was ten, so that would make her about 26 now, which is AFTER they fell in love… That means I can tell them!'

"I believe that the name that my parents went by at this time was Rin and Shippou. Does that ring a bell?" asked Akio jokingly.

"Figures," said Sango, "Those two have been together for the past year or so, and they refuse to leave each other's sides."

"What about you?" Miroku asked Hitari, "You look familiar as well."

"Do I really have to tell you?" he retorted.

"Let me guess," started Miroku, "You're the son of Kouga and Ayame, correct?"

"Yes, I am," he agreed.

"What about you?" Sango asked the cat demon. She was having trouble decided who her parents were, and figured that her parents met up with Shessomaru, and not with Inuyasha.

"What, you don't recognize my parents? Of course not. They haven't been born yet, nor have their parent's parents been born yet."

"Oh."

"It really was nice meeting you, but if I don't get back soon, Uncle Souta will call Uncle Shessomaru, and they will start a search throughout the city for his lost niece," said Kira, preparing to jump back down the well. No matter how much she enjoyed the fresh air that she could get in the era, she really didn't want to spend any extra time there. Last time she went missing for only a short amount of time, he had managed to call the police, the news, and everyone he knew, stating that she had been kidnapped.

FLASHBACK:

A ten-year-old Kira had just left Yuki's house, after calling home and saying that she would be there shortly. However, she smelled something good, and followed the scent. She was not aware of her demon attributes, but she did know that she had a keen sense of smell. The chase went on a little longer than expected, but she never did get lost. She passed by a television on the way of chasing the scent.

"This just in, the ten-year-old niece of Shessomaru Taiyoukai has been reported missing only a few minutes ago. Due to the many enemies the family has, we can never be sure if this is a kidnapping or not," the reporter said as a picture of Kira flashed on the screen.

Kira yelped as she turned around and headed home. Not only did she have to deal with a reprimand at home, she also had to deal with her classmates at school, who made a big deal out of the fact that she was 'kidnapped'. After that humiliation, she was sure to arrive home when she said she would.

END FLASHBACK

After telling the story, everyone laughed at her. "To think that the great and mighty Shessomaru would go to such measures to make sure that his niece was intact!" exclaimed Miroku.

"What do you have against my uncle?" asked Kira to the laughing couple at that statement.

"You only know him as your uncle, but we've known him for years as the great and powerful, egotistical lord that he is!" Miroku laughed out, and then added seriously, "He must have really changed, because it seems like just yesterday that he was trying to kill your father and mother. Every time we met up with him, we could guess that a fight was imminent, and only recently has he accepted humans. It is Rin who truly brought out the goodness in him. Before he met her and cared for her, he didn't really care for humans, and he cared even less for his hanyou brother. I think that if he had his way, Inuyasha would have been killed at birth."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Kira, "Are you really telling me that my uncle, whom I've lived with my entire life, hated humans and my father?"

"He was truly a cold-hearted being, but recently, he has lightened up, partially because Rin is now a demon, and is in love with another demon. He has been stopping by the village a lot recently, and he is tolerating humans a lot more than he used to. It figures that he would take you in by the time you are born," Miroku said seriously, but then added jokingly, "Still, can you see Shessomaru with a little baby on his lap, trying to comfort her as she falls asleep?" he asked Sango.

"Miroku," Sango warned, "I think you have poked enough fun at Shessomaru as it is. Well, Kira, it was nice meeting you. Please visit again if your uncles will allow it. It was nice to meet the rest of you, as well."

The group headed towards the well, but they were stopped dead in their tracks. The four demons, or partial demons in some of their cases, sensed another demon was near. Hitari jumped into the woods where the demon was, but the other demon pushed him back.

Out of the shadows walked the other demon. It had long black hair that reached the mid-back, and by the clothes and the way it walked, it was definitely a he. He wore a purple outfit, resembling that of Naraku when not in his baboon skin. He looked about twenty, but with demons, one can never be sure how old they really are.

"Who are you?" asked Hitari, preparing to attack once again. Upon the impact of being thrown, he reverted back to his youkai form, which made him resemble his parents more. The other three followed suit, and Sango and Miroku looked at them incredulously.

"I am Karoshima," snarled the demon, "and I am here to have my revenge on the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome," he pointed to her, "For they killed my brother, Gatenmaru. No one may remember him, so I shall remind you before executing my revenge. Naraku created him, as he did me, and he was a leader of a group of thieves."

"Oh, I know who you are talking about," said Miroku, "He made a toxic cocoon and made Inuyasha's demon blood take over him. I can still remember holding up the barrier to prevent us from being melted in the acid."

"It doesn't matter what you did to him! We spawns of Naraku must stick together. Though it may have happened over 17 years ago, I want my revenge!" he snarled as he charged Kira. Hitari jumped in the way, and kicked the charging demon in the head.

Yuki didn't want to just sit there, so she started her attacks as well, though they wee not very strong. She made a few hits to the gut before she was knocked backwards and out of the battle.

Akio attacked as well, and managed to distract Karoshima while Kira and Hitari made the finishing blows. Karoshima fell unconscious, and Kira didn't know what to do with the body. She had never killed a demon before, and because she grew up with demons, it would be like killing one of her own.

Miroku ended up having to kill him with an ofuda. The sight of a dying demon was almost too much for Kira, but she knew that if her parents could do it, then so could she.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience that I caused," said Kira as she began to leave the premises."

"Don't be sorry. When your parents were here, we did this sort of thing all the time," assured Sango, "now, don't forget to visit us again. Maybe next time you can meet the rest of the group. We won't tell them about who you are, just that you are friends of Kira, who is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Bye."

After their goodbyes, he four demons jumped through the well, and ran outside the well house, only to find a frantic Souta looking for them.

"Where were you?" he asked, "I was about to call Shessomaru."

"Hi, Uncle Souta, that won't be necessary, we were simply in the Feudal Era. That place is strange," said Kira as she walked away. She never was good at communicating with Uncle Souta.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I should have gone on a little further, but this was a good enough place to end. I still have to type up two more chapters for a Christmas present for all those who read my stories!

R&R


	9. Ripple Effect

Chapter 9: Ripple Effect

"You did WHAT?" exclaimed Shessomaru when Kira told him of her excursion through the well.

"Hitari, Akio, Yuki, and I went through the well when Akio feel through. We just met up with Miroku and Sango. There also was a demon that we beat," replied Kira, trying to hide the slight sense of fear building up inside of her. Ever since hearing of Shessomaru's hate for hanyous, she began to have a few second thoughts about him, not knowing what to do about it.

"You should not have gone back to that time. The past should remain written in stone, instead of changing every time you go back. The only reason why your mother was able to travel back and forth without any issues was because she had already made a big mistake that she needed to change. The legacy they left behind was one written solely around fixing a problem that occurred without thinking. If you were to go back there with no reason, then you may end up making a mistake that cannot be fixed, and it will be for no reason, because you would have known how to simply prevent the problem," Shessomaru lectured.

"So, you never want me to go back, basically, right?" Kira summed up his lecture as he gave her a strange look.

"Basically, but there is a little more to it than just that."

"Really, what else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to become more responsible with the way you act. You need to act your age. You are fifteen years old, and you need to learn that whatever you do has a ripple effect on other people."

"Whatever you say," Kira said as she drifted off into a zoned-out state. Shessomaru, noticing this, just left the room, hoping that she got most of the point.

'What does he know?' Kira thought as she decided to go to Hitari's house, 'It is not as though I wanted to do anything in the feudal era. I just want to meet the friends of my parents. What is so wrong with that?'

After storming over to the house down the street, she calmed down a bit. Knocking on the door, she waited until Hitari answered the door. He looked as though he was going to head out of the house, for he had his keys in one hand, and some sort of list in the other.

"Hey, Hitari, where are you going?" Kira asked as she watched him fumble with his list.

"Oh, I just have to go to the grocery store. You know, living on your own is tough business!" he exclaimed, "I really do miss the good ol' days when I could just tell Mom what I wanted from the store, and she would get it. Now, I have to write a list so I don't forget."

"Let me see that list," Kira said as she snatched it from his hand, "Hmmmm… let's take a look at this list… oh, you are a typical wolf! 'thirty packages of steaks, many tough dog bones, sturdy chew toys…'"

"Hey, those aren't for me, you idiot!" Hitari exclaimed as he snatched the list back from Kira, "Those are for the wolves that Dad is entrusting me with."

"Wasn't he supposed to give you your own wolves three months ago?" Kira asked, "and, you know, I have not seen any wolves around here…"

"Stop getting on my case. You know that I didn't get them because I forgot to have the supplies ready for when they showed up. But now, I am allowed to get them, but I have to have the stuff, which is why I am going out now."

"Of course you are just getting the food and stuff for the wolves. I seem to recall something about chocolate on that list. You do know that the wolves won't be able to eat that, don't you?"

"I know that, but I just ran out of chocolate! Last time Akio came over, he took all of the chocolate and had a sugar rush. I am still cleaning up all the mess that he made," Hitari defended.

"So, you are going to get more chocolate, so that next time, he can have the same amount of fun, or are you just trying to test your luck with my 'cousin'?"

"Maybe both."

"Figures."

"Are you coming with me, or not?" Hitari asked, "It seemed to me that you couldn't wait to get out of your house."

"Sure, I'll go with you, but just don't expect me to carry the bag with the chew toys."

"Why not? You are half-dog. I thought you could want one."

"Cute…" Kira said as she pretended not to care. Sometimes, being a hanyou was a little difficult. Never cold she act like her full-demon counterparts. They could joke about ehri heritage, and no one would think less of them. But, when she was joked about with her heritage, she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by her parents and her uncle.

The grocery store was huge. As the two walked in the automatic doors, they were surprised to see a sign that said "Dog Supplies: Buy One, Get One Free".

"Well, isn't this my lucky day?" Hitari asked rhetorically as grabbed a shopping cart and headed straight to the animal care aisle, Kira in tow behind him.

"Look at all this stuff!" Kira exclaimed as they entered the aisle. Dog toys of all shapes, sizes, and materials lined the first half of the aisle. On the top of the aisle were dog beds. At the other end was every type of dog food known to man.

"Do not worry about the food," Hitari told Kira, "They eat steak. Otherwise, help me look for the sturdiest toys you can find. Don't get anything too fancy, though, because I don't want them to make me buy them really expensive toys."

"OK," Kira said as she began looking at the toys. She found a rack of ropes, so she searched through it for the strongest ones. She found a few tough ones, and she threw them into the basket.

"Do you think these are enough?" she asked as she threw in a few more toys. The basket was filled at the bottom with toys of all sorts, and mixed with them lay many dog chews.

"I think that should suffice," Hitari said as he looked at the cart, "I think that the ten wolves will like those."

"You only are getting ten wolves?" Kira asked, "Why do you need so much meat, then?" she asked.

"I want to make sure that they are well fed."

"Oh."

After they got the meat, and paid for all of the supplies, they started their trek to Hitari's house, or so they thought. "Hey, can we stop at the shrine for a few minutes?" Kira asked, "It is not too far out of our way, and since I am banned from going back I can't go any other time."

Hitari nodded, and off they drove to the shrine. Leaving the food and toys (as well as the chocolate that Hitari snuck into the cart) in the car, they began their trip up the endless stairs. They arrived at the top five minutes later.

They snuck to the well before they chanded their appearance. Jumping in, they saw a blue light engulf their bodies, carrying them through time to the feudal era. They jumped out of the well when their feet touched the beaten-down bottom of the well.

The pair looked around for any sign of Sango and Miroku, but they found none. Then, they searched for the nearest village. Finding one only half a mile away, they began their walk on a narrow path through the thick forest, not knowing that they were being followed by two red, shining eyes.

"I'm surprised you were able to return," stated Miroku when he saw the two, "Where, may I ask, are the other two, Akio and Yuka?"

"They were unable to come because we actually had to sneak here," Kira said with a mischeivious look to her face.

"Did your uncles not want you to come back?" asked Sango, "'Because if they did, then they have ME to deal with!" she threatened.

"Cool, down," Miroku said as he snaked his arm around his wife's shoulder, "I am sure they have their own reasons for this."

"I guess they do," Kira said, "Uncle Shessomaru almost had a cow when he heard that I had been here. He said that I shouldn't be here because it might change the future as we know it. He said something about ripple effects and how they can cause major problems to society."

"You can't argue with that logic," Miroku said as he thought about it.

"I do not think that you should so blatantly disobey your uncles, at least until they have had a time to cool off," Sango said as she shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Kira asked only a few seconds before a rustling was heard coming from the bushes. The two demons, or demon and hanyou, looked over at the bush right before a dark figure jumped out to attack.

Kira, who was trained well to fight, spun around and kicked the demon in the face. Landing without much trouble, she looked at the crumpled lump now on the ground.

His eyes were red, contrasting his straight black hair and baggy black outfit. His breath was labored, though otherwise, he had few signs of fatigue.

"Where is the jewel?" he asked, trying to get up, though in his strange state, he seemed to have difficulty doing so. With one quick swipe, Kira made it impossible for him to get up. His arm was now bleeding profusely, dripping onto his clothes, though it didn't show on the material.

"Give it to me now!" he continued in his drunken state, falling over himself, trying to attack the group. Unable to focus on them, he wildly flailed his arms around, swiping at whatever he could. "I know you have it!" he exclaimed as he tried to focus in on his targets. To no avail, he stopped. As he steadied his body, Hitari got one hit in, successfully knocking the demon out, though no one knew for how long.

"Um, what just happened?" Kira asked as she looked at the fallen demon.

"It seems that after all this time, some still search for the jewel. One would think that they would have given up. It is a lost cause. The jewel was sealed by Kagome as one of the last things that she did here before your birth," stated Miroku, a dismal look on his face.

"Well, this does pose a problem if we are to be attacked all over again," added Sango, promising silently to talk to Kira later.

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I know it has been a long time since my last post, but school has been a butt, and I can't do it all, though I wishI could.


	10. Permission to Visit

Chapter 10: Permission to Visit

"Where is the jewel anyway?" Kira asked as they left the demon behind in order to go to the village for a while.

"I thought we already said your mom sealed it up," Miroku said.

"Yeah, but what if something was to break the spell that holds the jewel in dormancy," Hitari asked, "What would happen then?"

"Well, Naraku is dead, so there is no way that he can come back for it. I guess the worst that can happen is that we would have to search it out again. Not that it would be too difficult to find our allies and get it back. Kira, do not underestimate your mother. She was one of the strongest mikos ever to walk the earth."

"I know that, but that's what people said about my dad, wasn't it? How can we be so sure that a simple spell will be able to hide the jewel from the enemy? Don't they always find a way around something like that?"

"Kira, I think you have been watching too many of those…oh what did Kagome call them? Uhh….oh yeah, I think you have been watching too many of those motion pictures," Miroku said, "That kind of stuff doesn't happen as often as people think it does."

"But what if it did?"

"Then we would have a lot of problems. But, the chances of that happening in any of our lifetimes would be very unlikely. It was fifty years before the jewel reappeared on the face of the earth last time, and it would have been longer had your mother not come through the well."

"Whatever, we should just forget about it for now," Hitari said as he watched the two argue a little, "We do not have much more time before you are found out over here. If your uncle finds that you have been out here, then he will have my head."

"Don't worry about it. He just pretends to be big and scary. He does have a heart."

"That's debatable," Hitari said.

The group walked back to the well in order to make sure that Kira and Hitari were not attacked again by another ravage demon. Kira told them that she would be back soon, at least after her Uncle had enough time to cool off from the latest excursion to the past. "I'll give him six months before he stops worrying about this," Kira said as she and Hitari leapt into the well.

Blue light swirled around them before they landed on the other side in modern-day Tokyo.

"I had forgotten for a minute how polluted the air is here," Kira commented. The pair listened for noise on the other side of the door, and hearing none, they ran out to the steps, down them, and into the car. They arrived home at a reasonable time, and no one noticed that they had even gone out.

Six months later:

Kira woke up to the sunshine flowing through her closed window. Snow from the night before speckled the tree that sat there, giving it a heavenly appearance. A few drips fell from where it melted in the sunshine, but it remained just as beautiful as it had been the previous afternoon when the first snow of the season fell from the heavens.

Today was a day of new life—her sixteenth birthday. After she finishes school for the year, however, she will be kicked out from the house for a time, something she was not looking forward to. At her new residence, she would have to repeat about three years of school, then move, then repeat school, and so on until she either looked old enough to get into college, or she was smart enough to get into college.

But none of that mattered for the minute. Today was the day she was allowed to make one visit to her mother's feudal friends. After today, she was to learn how to care for herself no matter where she is, and she needed the advice of the slayer and the monk. Even Sesshoumaru knew that.

"Remember," he had said, "Do not do anything that might change time as we know it."

"Oh, I won't," she replied, "Nothing will change. I just want to know a little more about my parents, that's all."

"Hopefully that's all you are going to do."

"It is, I promise. Trust me."

Those were her famous last words.

She headed to the well, this time accompanied by her two uncles. They reminded her one last time not to screw up the time stream. Once again, she told them that she knew what she was doing, and everything was fine.

Blue swirls greeted her as she jumped down the well once again, this time with the permission of her uncle. She wanted to make this trip last as long as she could.

END CHAPTER

Heh, heh, short chapter! This is dedicated to my friend, Megan, who every time I see her asks about this story…Darn my inability to concentrate on one thing at a time. Oh well, I will add to this later, or I will update soon.

Ideas are welcome!

The review button is your friend. You love the button. And how do you show the button you love it? By pressing it.


	11. Her Time in the Past

Chapter 11: Her Time in the Past

Kira looked about the slightly familiar surroundings of Feudal Japan. The air, polluted in the Modern Era, was clean of most pollution, and the sun was filtered through the myriad, younger trees. Despite the fewer hours of "daytime", because of the lack of electric lighting, the village was well kept by its relatively small population. Everyone, even to the children, did their part for helping the villagers survive.

Kira passed by the rice-land of the village, taking in all of the details of the area. This time, she was not afraid of the quick change through time, nor is she trying to hide from anyone. Though she knows that she isn't to tell many people who she is, or where she is from, she still can walk around the town.

Her demonic features were hidden by her concealment spell, of which she was able to take care of without much hassle. As she took in all of her surroundings, she felt a bit out of place, as though the ancient world was one of which she was never to know.

Of course, she knew that she was never to belong anywhere, as long as she was only a half-breed. Though she was told by everyone that knew that it was ok, she knew deep down in her heart that no one would really accept what she was. She was bound to forever be an outsider, and never have the sense of security that her friends have.

"Kira," a male voice called out to her, pulling her out of her thoughts of the area, "When did you arrive?"

"Hello, Miroku," Kira said, "I am here to talk with you and Sango, as a present from my uncles for my sixteenth birthday."

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, noticing the very solemn mood Kira was in.

Kira faked a smile. "I'm fine, just tired—that's all."

Miroku was not convinced, though he was quite taken aback that Kira had the same fake smile of her mother. He would have to commit that to memory, in order to not fall for it.

"Well, we can't have you just stand out here. Sango's at the house, and I'm sure that she would be more than happy to see you."

The pair walked to Miroku's hut. Compared to other houses of the time, it was nothing special. It had four rooms—three bedrooms and a living area. One of the rooms was for Sango and Miroku, while the other two were split by their six kids. Their three girls slept in one room, and their three boys slept in the other room.

"Sango," Miroku called for his wife inside the house, "We have a visitor."

"Miroku, what did I tell you about bringing strange people to our house, it could be a…." Sango ranted as she exited the house, then stopped when she saw a smiling Kira.

"Hello, Sango," Kira greeted the slayer, "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. But, what are you doing here? I thought that your uncle was opposed to letting you ever come here again…"

"He actually told me to come here. You see, when I finish this year of school, I will be forced to move out of the house, go to a different school, and get a mew identity, of sorts. This is because I'm not going to age for quite a while, and it would look weird if I stayed in the same area and school, and never aged. People would begin to suspect something, and we wouldn't want that to have to happen.

"What does this have to do with us?" Sango asked, confused.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru said that you two would be able to teach me how to live like my parents would have, and you, being humans, would be better teachers for me to learn life lessons. He didn't say it, but I think he also wants me here so that I can understand what my parents were like. He had never really gotten to know them, so I guess this is sort of his retribution for that. Of course, he'll deny it if I ever ask him."

"What about the possibility of changing the future through the past?" Sango asked, "I mean, I have no problems teaching you, but why the sudden change of heart on Sesshoumaru's part?"

"Ever since I was a little kid, I noticed that he wouldn't give me things that I wanted until he was able to come up with an excuse that would outweigh the cost. In this case, the excuse of me needing teaching for fitting in with people was a good enough excuse for him to let me come here, despite the chances that I may end up changing history."

And so, the teaching began. Sango and Miroku had a lot of fun sort of reliving the adventures that they had with their deceased friends. Their children also took a liking to her, in the short time that she was able to hang out with them. Her tales of what the future was like (minus many details of how things fit into history to protect it from any changes) left them wondering what they would do first if they had the chance to visit the future even for a day.

"…and that's why Inuyasha stopped seeing Kikyou," Miroku finished telling a story of Inuyasha and Kagome. Two weeks had passed since she had arrived in the Feudal Era. She knew that she ought to head home, but was very hesitant. She had missed a lot of school because of this trip, but she knew that she would never be able to come back. Her Uncle Souta had a priest-friend who would seal the well once again after she left it. Being half-demon, she would be unable to remove the seal.

"Miroku, when do you think I should head home?" she asked after the story.

"Whenever you want is fine with me. You've learned a lot about how your parents were, and how to, if needed, live off the land for a time. I know that …Uncle….Sesshoumaru would want you to go home soon," he replied, trying not to laugh at the word "uncle", but failed miserably.

"What's so funny about him?" Kira asked, faking suspicion in her voice.

"No matter how may times you refer to him as that, I can't see Sesshoumaru acting anything of an uncle. Too bad you can't meet him, or else you would understand better."

"Well, I think I ought to head home soon. My teachers at school are probably suspecting something, as well as my friends. They know that I'm on a 'vacation', but none of them would have expected that it would be as long as it has been."

Sango and Miroku walked with Kira to the edge of the well, silently wishing that the last link that they had to their past friends would not leave them. However, they knew that she had a life that she had to deal with, much like Kagome had, though with Kira, she would not be allowed to come back, no matter how much they wished.

"It has been great having you here," Sango said as she gathered Kira up in a big bear hug. Miroku just stood back and watched the two girls say their last goodbyes.

The last they ever saw of the girl was her descending figure go into the well and disappear from sight in a mass of blue swirls. Sango turned to her husband and began crying into his shoulder, missing her and her parents more than ever. Their last link to Kagome and Inuyasha had just left for good.

END CHAPTER

Once again, a short chapter, but this one is longer than the last one. Ummm…sorry? Ideas (workable ones, please) would be nice. Well, until next time, bye-bye.

I think that I will just have a few more chapters of her and her relationships with her friends, before I end it with her leaving to go to a new school. I'd call that about 4 chapters, give or take a few.


End file.
